Cake
by gwen o'mailley
Summary: Jack has a surprise for Bruce, they are going to bake a cake hilarity ensues, a food fight starts. can be seen as a tie-in for Breaking Point or a stand alone randomness, fluffy oocness. hope you enjoy please R


**A/n this story is just something I thought about, just a cute little fluffy piece. It can be read as a tie- in for Breaking Point or as a stand-alone. BEWARE! When you read this story you will find randomness, ooc fluff, and slight innuendo **

**This was written for Lost Souls Keeper, thanks for being a great friend.**

Cake

" Is it something dead? " Bruce asked as he as being lead down the hallway in Wayne Manor. Why he had agreed to this he didn't know, he never even liked surprises.

" No, it's a surprise so keep your eyes shut, we're almost there. When have I ever given you anything dead?" Jack asked as they turned a corner, pulling Bruce slowly down another hall, He giggled softly. This was fun.

" Oh, about a year ago give or take a few weeks," Bruce said wondering where this little trip was going to take him.

" You have one little mishap and it never gets forgotten, trust me this is better well I think it is " Jack smiled turning the final corner and leading Bruce into the kitchen. " you can open your eyes now " he said moving towards the fridge grabbing a couple things they'd need.

Bruce's eyes widened " what are we going to do?" his eyes swept over the counters, seeing everything the other man had laid out without his knowledge.

" I wanted cake so I thought we could try and make one " Jack said, moving towards the counter and setting the eggs and milk down.

" We could have just bought one " Bruce said moving towards the cookbook. It didn't seem too hard to make.

" But its more fun to actually make the cake than just going out and buying one " Jack said looking over at Bruce who had stopped glancing over the cookbook to look at Jack.

" I thought we were doing pretty good in the "fun" department, " Bruce said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk plastered on his face.

Jack pulled four eggs out of the carton, putting them beside the mixing dish "get your mind out of the gutter funny man, always looking for a laugh ".

Bruce picked up a measuring cup, double-checking the recipe and getting the two cups of water it would need. Wondering how he got himself into this mess, but looking at the reformed (well mostly reformed) man trying to crack an egg and failing badly as it slipped out of his hand and hit the floor.

" Butterfingers" Bruce whispered into Jacks ear, pouring the water into the dish and grabbing an egg.

" You try then, " Jack said moving to the side of the dish.

Bruce stepped a little closer to the dish, a look of determination on his face. It was at that particular moment that a ball of flour hit his face, followed by a bout of laughter from the man who was now halfway across the room, preparing another ball.

" That's for calling me Butterfingers " Jack said with a smile, the look of surprise on Bruce's face was priceless.

The surprise didn't last long, as Bruce moved slowly towards the bag of flour, taking a quick glance at Jack who was still in the corner waiting for the next move.

Bruce scooped out a lump of flour and pushed it into a ball, looking back up. When he looked back towards the spot where Jack was standing, the other man had already darted to another spot in the room.

He turned around, keeping an eye out for Jack " now you're in for it " he said quietly, throwing the ball over the counter. Hearing a thump as it made contact with something on the other side.

Jack stood up, his head covered with flour " you got me, now can we finish the cake?" he asked moving to the other side of the counter.

" Don't think you are getting off that easily, " Bruce said scooping up more flour, getting ready to bomb jack again with a ball.

" Remember some of that actually has to go in the bowl, " he said, slowly backing away from Bruce. He recognized the look he was now seeing in the other mans eyes, apparently he had unintentionally (well mostly unintentionally) started a food fight.

" There's more in the cupboard " Bruce smiled, pulling his arm back and launched another ball at his cornered lover.

Jack didn't move quick enough to dodge the ball. He spit flour out of his mouth and wiped his eyes, he had to admit this was fun. He looked back at the counter where the mixing bowl was sitting surrounded by flour and the cracked eggs on the floor. The flour bag wasn't on the counter anymore _oh that's not good _Jack thought, at least Bruce was loosening up and getting in the game.

That was when he heard something move behind him, how had Bruce moved that fast? It seemed he was stealthier than Jack had ever known. His suspicions about the flour bag were confirmed when the bag was raised and poured over his head and all over the floor.

Jack lifted his foot taking a careful step out of the flour falling around him, but ended tripping on the flour that surrounded him. He let out a surprised yelp as he went down and hit the ground.

" Alright, I give, I give " Jack said looking up at Bruce.

Bruce looked down at the other man threateningly " say it"

Jack blinked; he knew what the other man wanted to hear " you win Batman "

Bruce smiled crookedly down at the younger man, sitting down on the ground by jack. " Thanks for the cake " he said failing at suppressing the laughter that had finally hit him.

Jack stared at him for a moment: he liked these times together. This was one of the messier ones though and he also hated admitting defeat, but it was fun. He started laughing too, but it was half because of the fun and half because of the giant mess they had to clean up.

Maybe next time he'd listen to Bruce and just buy a cake or maybe not, this was better.

**A/n hope you enjoyed the story **


End file.
